A Tree Grows in Camp HalfBlood
by Patrick Henry jr
Summary: What if you were just seven years old, and forced to run away? What if you constantly had monsters chasing you, every where you go? What if your mother was the god Athena? This is Annabeth's journey to camp half blood! tell me what you think! CH 1 IS UP!
1. Authors noteyou can skip

Disclaimer: I might wish I was creative enough to think of Percy Jackson and The Olympians, but sadly I'm not.

A/N

Okay guys, here's the deal. I think that I want to write a story about Annabeth/Luke/Thalia/Grover's journey to camp half blood.

I think it will mostly be in Annabeth's POV, but I might switch it around a bit. (If I write it.)

In all of the books, it always refers back to their journey, where so much happened. I know that I would like to know what Annabeth's childhood was like, and what it was like for her running away when she was so young. I think that it would be cool for their story to be out there.

So, do you think I should write this? Will you read it?

Also, if I'm going to write it, I need some more ideas about things that they run into. All ideas are welcome!

So, please tell me what you think.

Are there a million stories like this already out there? Does this idea sound horrible? If I write it, will you read it? Will you like it??

I have a lot of questions!!!

Please tell me what you think!!  
Thanks,

Patrick Henry Jr.

P.S.

Is the title corny? It's like the book, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn. (Such a good book!) It's like Thalia's tree. Get it??

Sorry, I have a strange sense of humor! )


	2. Winning a battle, loosing the war

In no way did I come up with anything in the amazing Percy Jackson books. That was all Rick Riordan.

A/N

Okay you guys, I have decided to continue with this story!! Wohoo!!!

But, I do have a ton of things going on right now, and I don't know how often I will be able to update. (Although, your reviews may make me a little more inclined to post longer chapter and more often!!hint, hint)

One more thing, the paragraph in italics are Annabeth's thoughts at the time. The rest of the chapter is like a flashback, I guess.

_I was been running. I can't stop or else they will catch me. I don't know how long I have been running for, but I can still hear them behind me. That is my motivation to keep on running. I have no home, no family, and no more hope. I am no longer thinking. I am just going on my instincts I am like an animal, doing what ever I can to survive. If I was thinking, I would've stopped running all ready. I would give my self up to them. I would be dead. But something, in the back of my head keeps telling me that there are still things worth fighting for. I don't know where the voice came from, or what it means. The voice couldn't belong to me. I have nothing left._

I was just seven years old, and forced to run away from home. I never met my mother, and my father never mentioned her.

He didn't want anything to do with her, because she had given him the worst gift in the world: me. To Dad I was a burden. Something to keep him from dedicating all of his time to studying airplanes.

I guess I would have been okay with that. I understood. Dad would never love me, but he gave me a home. He fed me. He did not care for me in anyway, but he gave me the bare necessities of life. I always thought of my dad as someone incapable of loving. But I guess I was wrong because he married _her._ He loved her because she was able to give him normal children. Not any different children, like me. There were never any monsters following Bobby and Mathew. They didn't have ADHD or Dyslexia. They were the standard happy family. The only thing that was tainting their perfect happy suburban life was me.

Things would have been okay if I was an invisible as I was before they came into my life, but it was worse. _She_ would yell at me for putting her children in danger. Forbid her kids to play with me. I was a freak and nothing more to her. Father never did anything to help. He never stood up for me. He would just go along; ostracizing me for something I had no control over. I liked to think of my self as a modern day Cinderella. Cinderella was always my favorite story. Her childhood sounded identical to mine. But at least she had a happy ending. She got to find her prince charming. I don't see any Prince Charming in my near future. Or ever.

There was never any peace in my house where I was concerned. _She_ was incessantly punishing me for "putting her family in danger."

I finally got the message and left, three days ago. It had been my seventh birthday. Seven was supposed to be a lucky number. It's supposed to represent new things. Apparently not for me. That day I had gotten in trouble at school for getting into a fight with another "student". I tried to explain that the person I had gotten into a fight with hadn't been a student at all, and he only had one eye. Of course no one believed me, and I had gotten in trouble. Again. My dad and Stepmom had to come to school for a meeting with the principle for my "behavioral issues". I thought it had been bad with the principal yelling at me. It was nothing compared to what was waiting for me when I got home. No "happy birthday dear, how was your day?" Or "what you did today was unacceptable. No go to your room to think about what you did."

Of course not, not for me. Any normal seven year olds parent would say that. But I wasn't normal. Not even close.

There was a lot of screaming towards me, mostly done by my Stepmom with my dad nodding in agreement. Nobody even bothered to say happy birthday. No presents or cake. I was heart broken.

That night I couldn't sleep, I was crying too much. Bobby snuck into my room and asked if I was all right. He was a pretty cute three year old even of I did hate his mom. It was then that I realized I couldn't keep on living like this. It was too much for anyone to bear. I packed my few possessions, and said my goodbyes to Bobby and Mathew. I would miss them, but that was it. I was on my way out the door, when I realized I had one more thing I had to do. I walked into the kitchen, knowing my father would be there, reading some old article. I walked up to him. I had to know. I wasn't going to leave without this little bit of knowledge.

"Dad?"

"umhhu…" Grunted my Father

"I'm leaving. You can't do anything to stop me" I said, secretly hoping that he would give me a reason to stay. Any reason.

"Your what? Leaving did you say?"

"Yes, I'm going, running away. But before I go, you do owe me one thing. Who is my Mother?"

"But why are you leaving? What's wrong?" He replied, his eyes still not leaving the article. He didn't care, not one bit.

"I'm leaving because no one remembered that today was my birthday. You don't care about me or love me." I said, my voice trembling slightly

"Annabeth," He said, finally looking me in the eye. "I know things have been tough. There is a place that you can go. Things will be easier there."

"Are you ignoring my question? WHO IS MY MOM?" I said, not realizing how loud my voice had gotten.

"Annabeth, you probably won't believe me, but try. Your mother was an amazing person. She was the most beautiful, clever, and intelligent woman I had ever met. It would have been better for her to raise you, but she refused. 'It isn't the way things are done,' she told me. You have to understand"

he told me. "I didn't know how to raise you. From the moment you were born, you would always be different. Your mother is the Goddess Athena. You are a half-blood. Half god, half human. You will always have monsters chasing after you. That's why the only safe place for you to go is Camp Half-blood. It's a place for kids like you.

"Wait, my mom is Athena? The Athena? The one for whom Athens is named?"

"yes, that's the one."

"Then how in the world did I end up with a Father like you?" I spat, as I turned to leave. He was practically kicking me out. He didn't want to raise me, didn't even offer to bring me to this Camp Half Blood. He didn't care for me at all. As I picked up my things and slammed the door behind me, I heard my Dad call something out to me that sounded suspiciously like, "I love you." But I couldn't be sure. I had never heard those words before. No one had ever bothered to tell me that they loved me.

A/N

Sorry, I know it's not great, but you needed some background info. Please please please comment!!! Everything is welcome!!!!

I'm not going to post more until I have 5 reviews for this chapter. (That will be 8 in all for this story!!)


	3. Authors note, again

Hey to all of my readers,

I'm really sorry to all of those who thought that this was a new chapter. I know that I haven't written in a REALLY REALLY long time, and I do apologize. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I haven't posted anything new. But things for me have been crazy. Like, above and beyond what I normally deal with it. So, I have been thinking about possibly not continuing. I'm not sure yet, but I just have a ton of things going on. && my teachers have been awful. I mean three major, grade altering, projects going on at the same time. Cruel, right??

Look, I know that what I did was inexcusable, but please do try and forgive me. Please.

But for my birthday I got a laptop, and what better way to break in a new one by writing some great fanfiction??

I may end up not doing anything else with this story, so if this is the end, please don't be too upset.

(If I do continue, I majorly need help. Plot ideas, monsters, Greek mythology, etc. I have no clue where I am going with this, and I need help. Someone willing to Beta would also be great- I am not a great proof reader and none of my other friends have read these books one of them can help.)

I really don't want to stop writing, I just don't know what to do. So, if you want me to continue. I NEED ideas.

With love,

R


End file.
